Talk:Houserules
What is the name and requirements for Power Attack Lvl 2? AlanChu 07:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I vote that if there is no other preexisting name, Power Attack Lv. 2 is now called Power Attack 2: Electric Boogaloo. Deadelfwalking 17:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded.Eonrpg 18:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :The next time we sit down at a DM table again I will show you my pain. It's worse than having the Chicken-Infested flaw. AlanChu 02:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *Does being at least 5' above a target give a +1 bonus to melee attack rolls? AlanChu 07:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *I am wielding a guisarme and gauntlets. Do I threaten within 5' of my space with my gauntlets, and can I make an attack of opportunity with the gauntlets if an enemy moves from 10' away to 5' away? AlanChu 07:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : Eonrpg 23:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'll assume that means NO, then?. If not, what about taking a level in monk and replacing gauntlet strikes with unarmed attacks, which can be made with any part of the monk's body? AlanChu 07:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Or just giving up on reach and using something like a falchion. AlanChu 04:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *Charging Can I cast a standard action spell, then charge at up to my speed and make an attack? Or should I interpret "if limited to a standard or move action" to mean that if I am nauseated, slowed, or aware of enemies in a surprise round I can charge at my normal speed? AlanChu 04:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Charging does not allow you to take more than one standard action per round. Ever. Eonrpg 18:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *Can I get some clarification on Astral Projection vs. Plane Shift? They're both in my at-will list, but I don't really understand how Astral Projection would work in Eon. It seems like a weird kind of Plane Shift that takes longer and leaves you vulnerable(ish), so I can't tell why it's two levels higher than PS and, basically, in what situation it'd be usable. Also, does it work as PHB or has it been altered as PS has to leave equipment behind etc.? Chimegumi 05:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Astral Projection allows you to create a second body that wanders around the universe, it copies your stuff, and if you "die in the Matrix" you DON'T die in real life. There have been some fun campaigns where characters in astral projection have had to rescue THEMSELVES from captivity. It's a great spell for finding people in other planes of existence without risking death... as much. Eonrpg 18:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Can one Plane Shift while in Astral Projection? If so, what would it do besides make everyone's head hurt? Also, does going to other planes from the Astral via AP require you to actually walk through the Astral Plane for some time, or is it just a base you touch as it is for PS? Chimegumi 20:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You can PS while in AP. This will allow you to leave the plane your Avatar has manifested on, if any, but your Avatar loses it's equipment permanently because the items copied by this spell revert to the original, in order to prevent an item doubling loop. You can Astral Project redundantly (astral projecting while astral projecting), but doing so increases the risk of severing the loop and killing you permanently. It does, however, allow you to send an army of yourselves one at a time against a challenge. Your Avatar manifests in the same condition as the original. ::While Astral Projecting in the Astral Plane, your Avatar will have to travel to the portal to the desired plane or demiplane. This isn't hard for most people capable of casting 9th level spells, but still you'll want to have enough Knowledge: Planes (both ranks and player knowledge) to know where you want to manifest once you find the proper portal. :::So do you pick where on the Astral Plane you show up, and/or where on the plane you travel to, or do the portals have set places to spit you out? And can your Astral Projected self return to the Astral Plane at will? Chimegumi 21:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do not get to pick where on the Astral Plane you show up-- you always show up directly outside, or nearby, the nearest overlapping portal where your original body is located. For example, if you Astral Project from Baldur on the The Prime Material Plane, you manifest in front of a swirling green-blue portal and in front of a floating house occupied by a rather friendly, if annoyed, Dijin (see Eon: Legends of the Ages (Summer 2009)). If you know of one, you can also target a Universe City in the Astral Plane. You then can travel through the Astral Plane and find the portal to the plane to which you want. Then comes the tricky part. Once you've manifested as an Avatar on another physical (non astral) plane, you have to use another means to return to the Astral Plane. You can, however, end the spell duration and return back to your original body. Eonrpg 21:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also, my at-will powers are as a 9th level sorcerer, but sorcerers wouldn't get access to AP until level 18. Per PHB I can take along 1 person/3 levels. Can I take 3, or 6, or none, or an arbitrary number...? Chimegumi 21:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::You can take up to your ECL / 3. Eonrpg 21:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *Questions on the uses of Survival beyond the SRD. It doesn't help me pilot the ship. It does help me determine where I am. It is helpful in dismembering a dragon. The SRD uses, while not directly related to piloting ships, can help indirectly. And we all are happy when we don't waste dragon steaks. AlanChu 09:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Survival will help you do anything a boyscout could, @alanchu. Eonrpg 18:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Does the restriction of metamagic feats modifying one preselected spell apply to divine casters? Can divine casters apply Quicken Spell, or any other metamagic they might know, to all their spells? AlanChu 01:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Will Disguise Self allow me to look like a humanoid of some sort? If not, is there another illusion spell that will? I can't find any other illusion spells that change one's own appearance (besides Seeming which is just Mass Disguise Self.) Alter Self won't help me because 1. it's in my prohibited school and 2. it only lets you change to the same type, so I could only be another aberration. Chimegumi 21:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Can one intentionally fail a caster level check, similar to waiving a save? What I'm specifically thinking of doing is if I wanted to cast an area effect spell that takes SR on an area I'm in, could I choose to automatically not overcome my own SR? (Even if I have to roll, I'd need a natural 20 to beat it because my SR is 30 and my caster bonus is +6, but if it's permissible I'd rather not run the risk at all.) Chimegumi 08:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, how do scrying and Misdirection work together with multiple redirects? It was ruled before that if we misdirected Dwayne to Ulfgar and Ulfgar to Dwayne, it wouldn't go into an infinite loop, but does that mean misdirection can dodge misdirection? For example, I'm misdirected to Fauntleroy. If Grax wanted to find me, and cast Misdirection on a mook, redirecting him to me, could he then scry on that mook and find me? Or would both misdirections kick in and show him Fauntleroy? Chimegumi 20:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Is it really accurate to say we default to 3.0 rules? d20SRD goes by 3.5, and almost every time I've seen a discrepancy (since I used to play 3.0 in my old campaign) we've gone with the 3.5 version. The few 3.0 rules we have are introduced as exceptions, same as the houserules of EonRPG's own invention. I think it's more accurate to say we default to 3.5 rules with a bit of 3.0 and a lot of EonRPG mixed in, but since in the history EonRPG changed it to say "3.0" instead of "3.5", I don't want to edit it without confirmation. Chimegumi 19:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC)